Miyuki
by Phantom-Shalnark
Summary: Finding himself lost in a dark forest, an ominous tune in the air, Chrollo finds someone he thought was gone forever, and recalls the mysterious eighth member of the Troupe and their story. ChrolloxOC


_A past so dark, that only the heart of two could pierce it,_

_with hidden love, the shadows grow, the fears are lit,_

_life is too short to ever have a second thought, _

_even with fate and destiny, have we fought,_

Chrollo stopped in his tracks. He was wearing his white t-shirt with black pants and grey socks, his hair down with no earrings. He looked around. A voice sang out to him, its melodious tune hypnotizing. He didn't no where he was, though.

It was a large forest, the trees wet from the rain that fell from colourless skies. The ground was covered in a light fog, and small flowers and their leaves were decorated with dew drops that slid off them in perfect rhythm.

He walked further still, gazing around.

_His hand in mine, the skies open up with sounding joy,_

_I am a part of his eternal stream, I am fate's toy,_

_with strengthened steps, his soul cries out to others,_

_we find ourselves connected to our fallen brothers,_

Who's words were those? Did they know where he was? He turned around. Was it behind him? He couldn't tell as the singing filled the air. The rain's drizzle became a quiet whisper behind the softening voice.

He decided to stray off the path, and he entered the trees, the warm air cooling. He brushed past giant leaves and branches, and finally spotted a small pond in the distance. He walked slowly towards it. Was it a trap? An enemy of the Spider?

_I walk astray, his hand is now a simply memory,_

_for I have walked beyond his webbing's treachery,_

_from out of nothing, a foe so boldly strikes,_

_my crying wounds and broken heart it likes,_

He finally reached the pond. It was a crystal clear glass liking, and he could see down to the muddy bottom of it. No fish or moss swam in it, however. Instead, there was only one living being within the lake's vicinity.

Floating only an inch above the rippling water under her bare feet, a young girl, only a few years younger than him, was hovering above the water's reach. She wore a long and flowing, pure white gown, with no sleeves.

He skin was pale, like the white roses that surrounded the pond. Her hands were at her sides, and her long, light brown hair was floating around her lovely face and closed eyes. Rain created the illusion of tears...or was it an illusion?

_I saw from a cut off world his body flow,_

_the beast was left in shock from his heart's sad tow,_

_they fought as hard, yet every passing moment,_

_their auras crashed like waves of the weakest covenant,_

Her mouth closed. Chrollo couldn't take his eyes off of her. "So, it was you...Miyuki." Her eyes slowly opened, revealing a deep, baby blue colour. He smiled sadly at her. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?" She painfully nodded, and he sighed.

"I should have known." he looked down at his socks. They were soaked from the rain. He then glanced up to see she had something around her neck. A tiny diamond was hanging on it, attached to a silver chain.

He chuckled. "I remember stealing that for you. It was two months after you had asked to join the Spider, so we could help you avenge your brother, killed by the mafia." Miyuki slowly smiled at him, yet tears still streamed down her face.

"You were the first ever woman I loved..." He looked up at the sky, letting the rain flow down his hair. "I couldn't tell the others, what would they think? Only Pakunoda knew. She can always tell." He gazed up at her.

_At final sun, the two united under want of end of round,_

_to each their own brethren, blood and found,_

_the shadow slipped away, I watched him smile so cold,_

_as my light then fell towards his own, those he will hold,_

Miyuki's voice was calm and serene. Chrollo finally understood the words and their meaning. "You're singing about...us." He stepped closer to the water. Her hair fell over her eyes, hiding them out of sight.

"You were called out by the brother of the Mafia member we killed, the murderer of your brother. He had hired Silva Zoeldyk to kill you fir revenge. You died that day. I was so angry, I fought Silva...until sundown."

He looked at the water. His reflection was wavering in the ripples. He couldn't be crying, could he? No, it had to be the rain. "I lost. I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you." He looked up at her, and stepped back a bit. She was right in front of him now.

_Even with my presence washed away by destiny,_

_my light had many happy burdens he had to carry,_

_from a brute force of nature with no moral bind, _

_to the child who lost their way and found a home in our kind._

Chrollo smirked. "Uvogin. He was always so restless, ready for anything. Shalnark, found at the Mafia's hands, who chose us over a real home." He brushed back his wet hair. "...Thank you, Miyuki. You always knew what to...say."

"Chrollo?" He opened his eyes to see Shalnark sitting on his chest, wearing his blue robes. He was already eleven, but still liked to be the child of the group,and Chrollo didn't mind. It reminded him of the good old days.

"Yes, Shalnark?" Shal gestured towards his face, under his eyes. Chrollo stopped for a moment, then felt his own face, only to find..tears. "You okay, Danchou?" Chrollo smiled, and sat up, placing Shalnark on his lap.

"I'm just fine, Shal, thank you very much." He hugged him closely. Shal giggled. Chrollo looked up, and just for a moment, he felt peace. He glanced around, and caught sight of the tail end of a white gown.

"...Miyuki."


End file.
